


good night's sleep

by paltandsepper



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Crack, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Shameless Smut, i suck at summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paltandsepper/pseuds/paltandsepper
Summary: Kyungsoo's night won't be completed without the sounds Baekhyun makes while he's sleeping. One night, the sounds become a little different from the others and Kyungsoo's worried so he checks but Baekhyun's just masturbating. He helps (and a lot more.)





	good night's sleep

**Author's Note:**

> (Prompt #101 from bottom soo fest)
> 
> This could've gotten much longer if only I managed my time properly but I loved the days I spent writing this!!
> 
> I hope the prompter loves this c:
> 
> Thank you a million times to my beta ♡

Kyungsoo's day starts off with the insistent notifications coming from their group chat that he should've muted forever ago but he sometimes miss real and important news like Monggu visiting Jongin's flat for the weekend or when Chanyeol loses his things aka the source of Kyungsoo's happiness. The next thing is Baekhyun's obnoxious laughter from the room beside him, probably laughing at the chat. He, stupidly enough, checked the group chat and just rolled his eyes at the typical Chanyeol having his foot stuck somewhere again and needing help from Yixing who’s probably already left their apartment.

 **cahnyeol:** OH GOOD MORNING KYUNGOOOO

 **sehun:** hey kyungsoo hyung

 **baekHEE:** breakfast please :3

Then he begrudgingly follows Baekhyun's wishes but he's also hungry too, Kyungsoo would cook a simple breakfast meal and Baekhyun would come to the kitchen while humming. The weight on Kyungsoo's back is heavy but welcomed, Baekhyun always made sure to remind him that yes, he's very much alive and still annoying him. He grabs Baekhyun's hand when it goes to his sides to tickle him, “Down, boy, or no breakfast.”

“Hurry, hurry.” Baekhyun jumps on his feet, tiptoeing to place his chin on top of Kyungsoo's head.

It's a good thing that he has classes in the afternoon but he hates the fact that he still has to wake up early for Baekhyun's breakfast because his classes start at 10AM. He complains but Baekhyun’s good at begging and Kyungsoo doesn’t want him passing out in a class.

“Don't miss me too much when I'm gone!” Baekhyun chirps, winking at Kyungsoo while tying his shoelaces with his feet raised up.

“You're going to be late.” he rolls his eyes as he watches Baekhyun flail, trying to keep his balance.

For the rest of the day, Kyungsoo is stuck with books and learning subjects he's not interested in. He'll always come home to the disturbing sound of Baekhyun’s voice cracking as he sings Beyonce songs on top of his lungs while lounging on the couch. Kyungsoo sits next to him and places the plastic of tteokbokki and soondae in the coffee table, Baekhyun will shut up after he stuffs his face and says his thanks by trying to feed Kyungsoo.

He’ll quietly slip away as Baekhyun’s occupied by the reality show on TV and take a shower, long enough to avoid Baekhyun using chopsticks to open the door. With his shorts and shirt, he’ll set aside an hour for studying before going to bed. Kyungsoo will only stop when he hears the shower stop, immediately burying himself under the covers and taking off his glasses.

He waits for the telltale puppy whines and sheets moving before he closes his eyes, falling asleep at the sounds coming from his friend in the other room.

—

Kyungsoo is a simple man but he can’t get his good night’s rest when he doesn’t hear Baekhyun’s soft whining, it’s weird but no one knows except him. Chanyeol was Baekhyun’s roommate back then and he complained about getting eyebags because of the sounds the latter makes, Baekhyun retaliates by making fun of Chanyeol’s sleep talking and eyes being half closed when he sleeps. Whenever that topic gets brought up, they’ll go on and on about each other until they’re grabbing each other’s collars— a stranger would’ve been scared but their friends knew better, the two would end up mock kissing by hiding their faces on each other’s necks, breaking apart harshly before laughing. Problem solved.

It’s been a year since he agreed to let Baekhyun share his apartment and a lot changed since. There are more colors that replaced Kyungsoo’s monochrome ones and picture frames adorning the walls of them, their friends and family. Kyungsoo let Baekhyun do whatever he wants and doesn’t mind each changes unless it’s too much, like a dog. Baekhyun went on his knees and pleaded but Kyungsoo was steel, shook his head no and pushed Baekhyun’s face away. After a month, Baekhyun finally let it go and moved on to other things.

They work like that, complete opposites with Overwatch being the only same interest they have. They adapted with each other’s nature.

One time, Baekhyun brought up the noises issue while they were eating take out, “Is it really loud? The sounds I make at night?”

“Not really, I’m pretty much getting used to it now.”

“I can probably find a way to stop it but you’ll have to tell me more than ten times to shut the hell up when I sleep.” Baekhyun pouts.

Kyungsoo did make a mental note of doing that but one night when he was restless because of the upcoming test the next week, he listened to Baekhyun’s whines for a minute and he woke up feeling like he had a twelve hour sleep. He never bothered to bring it back up because he loves sleep.

Baekhyun blames it sometimes at the sleep paralysis he gets at least thrice a month and Kyungsoo can only let Baekhyun hug him while he tells him about what happens and what it feels like: horrible.

So when Kyungsoo’s lying in the dark while thinking about his agenda for the next day, he hears Baekhyun’s noises but there’s something different. He knows very well how each and every noise sound like, he thinks back to their past conversations and remembers the sleep paralysis and a possible nightmare that Baekhyun's trapped in.

He quietly makes his way to the room next to his and slowly opens the door, he halts immediately though because what’s happening was expected but Kyungsoo’s still surprised.

Baekhyun has his right hand wrapped around his dick while his other hand— fingers are stuffed in his mouth in poor attempt to quiet down. He brings his right hand to his mouth and spits before letting it slide back down on his cock, now glistening under the dim lights. Baekhyun’s legs thrashes around when his left hand cups his balls, his face turns away from the door to muffle his moans on his pillow, soft _fuckfuckfuck_ ’s spilling from his mouth as his back arches and he comes on his stomach.

Kyungsoo watches the whole thing until the end, closing the door and expertly avoiding the click. He slips back in his warm bed and sleeps with his dick straining his shorts.

 

The breakfast was louder than every other breakfast they had. Baekhyun’s chipper, telling Kyungsoo about a new bar he found and he’s going to invite their friends to have a drink— he invited Kyungsoo but as always he says no. Kyungsoo sets his focus back on the book while Baekhyun hums a tune under his breath as he washes the dishes.

“I’ll be studying in the library if you need me. Bye Soo!” he blows Kyungsoo a kiss before slamming the door shut.

Well, Kyungsoo doesn’t know if it annoys him or he likes the more vibrant atmosphere.

—

The next weekend had Baekhyun coming home completely drunk and stumbling into their apartment. Kyungsoo watches him in amusement as he tries to kick off his boots and falling on the floor.

Baekhyun pulls on the strings over and over until he gives up and lies down, “Soo. Help me.”

Kyungsoo pauses the movie he’s watching to help his roommate, he listens to Baekhyun blabber about this girl that kept on making eyes on him but rejected him when he came to ask her if she wants to do something more. They reached Baekhyun’s room with the help of Kyungsoo trying to keep him upright, he throws his roommate on the bed, “Change your clothes before you go to sleep.”

When Baekhyun doesn’t make a move to change his clothes, Kyungsoo sighs and thinks why the hell he cares so much before shedding Baekhyun’s clothes down to his boxers and shirt. He leaves quietly when Baekhyun rolled to face the wall, clearly wanting some sleep.

Feeling restless without Baekhyun’s noises, Kyungsoo endures reading a cringey erotic novel on his phone, he’s on the fifth chapter when his prayers were heard and soft noises came. It’s the same ones that he heard last week when Baekhyun was touching himself. Kyungsoo lies on his side and closes his eyes, brows furrowing when Baekhyun huffs periodically and the noises stop. It happens for another minute, the silence stretches and before Kyungsoo can even think, he’s already making his way to Baekhyun’s room.

Baekhyun yelps and sits up, scrambling to hide his lower body under his blankets, when Kyungsoo opens the door wide open. “S-Soo! What are you doing?!”

“I’ll help you out with that.” he places a hand on Baekhyun’s knee to stop him from backing away, “I’ve been listening.”

“What— _oh._ ” his horrified look was replaced immediately, his mouth opening slightly.

Kyungsoo traps one of Baekhyun’s legs between his knees as he palms him through the blanket, watching his roommate’s expression as he presses down harder. When he pulls down the blanket to touch him directly, Baekhyun hissed between his teeth and grabs Kyungsoo’s unoccupied wrist, “Soo, more.”

Instead of hurrying like how he originally planned to, Kyungsoo chucked away that thought and drags his hand up and down slowly, eyes flickering up to see Baekhyun biting his lower lip and eyes shut tightly. Instead of spitting on his hand to make the glide easier, he leans down and drools on Baekhyun’s cock, tonguing the head glistening with precum. He gets a surprised gasp and the hand on his wrist tightens, it only spurs him on.

Kyungsoo was not unfamiliar with these kinds of things, he used to have a thing with Yixing, when they met at the club where Sehun insisted for him to come. His and Yixing’s escapades happened three times a week for two months, he let Yixing fuck him in every surface of the other’s apartment. It ended because they did try to date but there was no romance, only pure lust. They ended up being friends still and Yixing finally found a boyfriend.

He pins Baekhyun’s hips down when he tries to thrust up his mouth, Kyungsoo flicks his tongue under the head and Baekhyun whines, the hand on his wrist disappears and was placed on his ass, fingers digging on his clothed skin.

Kyungsoo sucks lightly on the head as he prods his tongue on the slit, eyes travelling up to the flushed chest up to Baekhyun’s face. When Baekhyun slips his hand under his shorts, Kyungsoo made up his mind, he rises back up to face Baekhyun and whispers on his lips, “I want you to fuck me.”

 

Baekhyun patiently preps Kyungsoo with three fingers, he can’t help but grind his cock on one of the plump asscheeks. He never thought Kyungsoo would lie on his bed much less bend over and let Baekhyun stretch him, Kyungsoo looks over his shoulder with dark eyes, “I’m ready.”

He holds himself back from pushing too fast when he hears the groan coming from Kyungsoo, he wets his lips, “You okay?”

“Yeah. It’s been too long.”

Baekhyun felt his dick twitch because of Kyungsoo’s voice slightly lower than normal, he reaches around to jerk off his roommate, to make it faster for him to adjust. When Kyungsoo moans the slightest for him to fuck him already, Baekhyun starts slow, pulling his cock back before snapping his hips forward, sending Kyungsoo on his forearms. He gained more confidence when breathy moans came from Kyungsoo, gripping the latter’s waist as he fucks him harder.

He can’t help his own mouth from spilling lewd noises, panting and moaning when Kyungsoo clenches on his cock. Baekhyun throws his head back, whining at the tight heat around his cock and he’s already so close to coming— noticing belatedly that Kyungsoo’s quiet. Baekhyun slows to a stop, pulling out to lean over Kyungsoo, he calls his name, “Soo. Hey, you okay?”

Kyungsoo has the side of his face on the pillow and his hair plastered on his forehead, Baekhyun brushes them away and made a surprised sound. Kyungsoo’s _asleep!?_

“Kyungsoo, why?!” he whines, pressing his face on his roommate's’ shoulder. “What the hell.”

Baekhyun sulks as he throws the condom in the trash and jerks himself off to completion, pouting at the peaceful sleeping face beside him before he drifts off to his own sleep.

—

Kyungsoo wakes up to the annoying notification sounds of the group chat with a dull ache on his ass, he reaches for the nightstand and takes the phone, typing in his passcode with his eyes still closed. Confused when it only vibrates to indicate he encoded the wrong passcode, he tries it again but it stays the same. Kyungsoo opens his eyes and glares at the phone, it wasn’t his. He lies still on his back, glancing at the body shuffling next to him.

He flushes when he remembers everything and falling asleep in the middle of sex. Kyungsoo was relishing the feeling of Baekhyun’s cock hitting his prostate when his eyes slipped closed and he falls asleep at the lullaby of Baekhyun’s voice.

Kyungsoo takes shower to rinse off everything since the lube felt disgusting being left like that, he goes to the small supermarket to buy some groceries and a tub of ice cream for Baekhyun if he takes the last night’s events seriously— Baekhyun self-loathing can be quite worse than him being heartbroken.

There’s still no sign of Baekhyun being awake so he makes him hangover soup, humming to the tune of the ballad song playing on his phone as he thinks about his choices last night if it was wrong or right. But he couldn’t have been fully functioning now if it wasn’t for what happened.

He hears the groan before a disgruntled Baekhyun shows up, sitting on the stool and placing his head on the counter. Kyungsoo gently ruffles his roommate’s hair, “Drink the soup.”

Kyungsoo eats his sandwich across from his roommate and reads the group chat full of images of Jongin’s dogs, he looks up when Baekhyun taps his arm, “Yeah?”

“Come here.”

He obliges, squirming when Baekhyun pulls him into his lap, “What do you want?”

“You fell asleep on me last night.” his words were muffled on Kyungsoo’s back, “I hate you, Soo.”

“Sorry, I was tired.”

Baekhyun looks at him with a glare that looks nowhere near deadly, “I almost died of blue balls.”

“Oh please, you probably still jacked off.” he pries off the arms on his middle, “I bought you ice cream because I knew you’d be like this.”

They laze on the couch all morning with Baekhyun guilt tripping Kyungsoo to cuddle with him while he nurses his hangover, Kyungsoo lets him two mugs of ice cream before they quietly watch the newest drama. He’s focused on the cliche plot when a hand squeezes his exposed thigh and teeth nipping on his jaw, “Continue what you left yesterday.”

“I’m not letting you near my ass anytime soon.” Kyungsoo pulls away slightly but Baekhyun clung onto him.

“Your mouth then.” he presses a thumb on Kyungsoo’s lower lip, “You didn’t take my cock all the way. I want to see you do.”

—

It becomes a small game of push and pull. Kyungsoo would do the simplest things to tease Baekhyun and the latter would get riled up immediately but he would pull away and pretend it never happened. Baekhyun will not let that happen to him and would get revenge by pressing his front on Kyungsoo’s back, skimming his fingers lightly in front of his roommate’s shorts. He’d also pull back but not without leaving kiss on his nape.

Their game ended when Kyungsoo came home with chips because finals just finished and Baekhyun was holed up in his room ever since to “regain” energy. He doesn’t knock and just opens the door, Kyungsoo almost snorts at the sight of Baekhyun watching porn on his laptop with headphones on. His roommate’s back is facing Kyungsoo and his hand is clearly occupied with the sounds he makes, Kyungsoo contemplates whether to interrupt while leaning on the door. Baekhyun starts to whine a little, “Soo, yeah, just like that. Fuck.”

Kyungsoo feels slightly proud of how much he can affect Baekhyun that even he’s being thought of while masturbating, he drops the plastic bag on the floor, tossing Baekhyun’s headphones and latching his lips on his neck. The headphones were unplugged from the laptop and thankfully, the laptop’s volume is very low, making the cringey porn a little more bearable. Baekhyun jumps but sighs when he realizes it’s his roommate, “When did you come home?”

“Just a few minutes ago. I bought you food but I see you’re occupied right now.”

“Yes and I need some help.” Baekhyun pulls his arm but Kyungsoo moves away, “Hey!”

Kyungsoo takes off his shirt and sits on his roommate's’ bed, suppressing his laugh when Baekhyun shuts up, “Come here, I’ll help.”

After they struggled out of their clothes because Baekhyun just can’t keep his hands and mouth off Kyungsoo, he finally pays attention to Kyungsoo’s needs, mouth working on his half hard dick. Kyungsoo runs his fingers on the fluffy hair, grinning when Baekhyun meets his eyes and wiggles his eyebrows.

“Please do woo me more,” he jokes and Baekhyun gives him one last suck before pulling off and laughing.

“If that’s your way of telling me to hurry up…” Baekhyun shakes his head, still smiling.

Kyungsoo’s thighs shake slightly as Baekhyun preps him with two fingers, mouth dragging on his thigh while his nails lightly scrape on the other. His lower body jerked when Baekhyun adds another finger and moved them faster, he bites his lower lip for his moans to lessen but he fails because Baekhyun’s mouth are back on his cock.

“Fuck,” he gasps, legs closing around his roommate’s head. “I’m gonna come, you little—”

“Good,” Baekhyun grins up at him, opening his roommate’s legs with his cheek.

Kyungsoo huffs when Baekhyun finally manages to roll on a condom and prods his rim with his cock, brows furrowing at the push of a much larger girth inside him, it still hurts a little. Baekhyun distracts him by nipping on his neck but he finally relaxes when Baekhyun pulls back slightly and grinds back, Kyungsoo closes his eyes and squeezes his waist.

An addition to Baekhyun’s earnest thrusts, he still lets out pleasant moans directly on Kyungsoo’s ear, it takes his whole being to not fall asleep and disappoint his roommate any further. His thoughts became jumbled as soon as Baekhyun finds his prostate, throwing his head back on the pillow and hand coming up to grip on Baekhyun’s hair to pull lightly.

He can’t help but whine when Baekhyun rises up to his knees and stops thrusting, Kyungsoo scowls at him, “Why’d you stop?”

Baekhyun just sends him a sly smile and starts thrusting again, hard enough to make Kyungsoo move an inch higher and let out a surprised moan, he scrambles to hold on to the sheets. Each slap of Baekhyun’s thighs on his ass punches a moan out of him, Kyungsoo turns his head to muffle his moans, he doesn’t want to overpower Baekhyun’s noises.

His toes curl when Baekhyun finally lets loose and moans in time with his thrusts, ragged pants and fingers gripping tightly, marking red on his thighs. Kyungsoo lets go of the sheets and reaches down to finish himself off, back arching as he comes on his stomach. He twitches when Baekhyun gives an experimental thrust, “Aren’t you close?”

“Not yet.” Baekhyun laughs when Kyungsoo gives him a scandalized look. “Maybe.”

Kyungsoo was about to tell him to just jack off when Baekhyun keeps on fucking him, he whimpers at the oversensitivity, eyes shutting tightly. He wraps his legs on Baekhyun’s waist when he lets go, exposing his neck more when Baekhyun leans down on his forearms and starts sucking on his neck.

“Baekhyun, come on.” he whines, clenching on Baekhyun’s cock that intensifies the delicious feeling.

Baekhyun replies with a breathy moan that cuts off to a grunt when he finally comes, going rigid on top of him before relaxing and lying on top of him. They catch their breath while Baekhyun sluggishly cleans them up with his shirt, plopping next to Kyungsoo with a sigh, “That was good.”

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo scoffs, slapping away the hand creeping on his waist. “I’m still sensitive.”

“Are you mad that I didn’t immediately come after you did?” Baekhyun asks, pushing his face on Kyungsoo’s neck like a cat. “ _I’m sowwy Soo, I wuved it, weally—_ ”

Kyungsoo smacks his cheek, making Baekhyun yelp and pull away. He looks at his roommate who’s looking at him with wide eyes before he breaks into a laugh, Kyungsoo purses his lips, chuckling after he sees the red print of his hand. It’s a payback for the ones Baekhyun left on his own body.

—

Baekhyun makes Kyungsoo’s days more interesting and less annoying even if Baekhyun still relentlessly whine not just about his classes but when Kyungsoo ignores him especially when he can’t keep his dick in his pants. They don’t even die down even if they’re hanging out with their friends, like now.

They’re in between watching a new drama and playing games on Yixing and Chanyeol’s flat. Sehun keeps a sharp eye on them after he saw Baekhyun’s hand move higher on Kyungsoo’s thigh to squeeze before standing up to get some water, he raises his eyebrows questioningly and Kyungsoo waves it off. He should understand because Baekhyun is the touchiest person alive. There was that one time Baekhyun got so close to touching Chanyeol’s dick if only Chanyeol didn’t immediately know his intentions, Baekhyun was tackled to the ground and tickled until he’s crying. The said man almost chokes on his burger when Baekhyun teasingly rubs his knuckles on the side of Kyungsoo’s neck then to his throat, under his breath, Kyungsoo threatens to bite off his fingers and only then Baekhyun stops.

He’s watching Jongin beat Minseok on the game when Chanyeol sits next to him when Baekhyun goes to latch himself on Jongdae instead.

“Hey, Kyungsoo.” he whispers, a few pieces of chips falling from his mouth. “What’s up with you and Baekhyun?”

“We’re friends?”

“But now you’re letting Baekhyun touch you excessively which you hate— used to hate.”

Kyungsoo shrugs, “It’s normal now.”

“So you’ll let me cuddle you now?”

“Sorry but no.”

Kyungsoo just gives Chanyeol an amused smile when he mocks throwing a tantrum, almost hitting Yixing next to him. After Minseok crushes Jongin, they suggested to finally settle down and drink while watching a movie. On the couch, the three of them with Sehun are squeezed. The others are situated on the floor while, Baekhyun trying to make Jongin and Jongdae wrap their arms around him while Minseok slots himself between Yixing’s legs.

“What are we watching?” Yixing asks to no one in particular.

“That old gay movie. Jongdae hyung wanted to watch it.” Sehun replies, earning a whine from the other. “I watched it, it’s depressing. Kinda.”

“Like Requiem for a Dream?”

“Less, I think.”

“Shh! It’s starting.” Jongdae reaches behind him and slaps Sehun’s knee.

Kyungsoo quietly drinks his beer, finishing two when it reaches the scene where it all went to chaos, Baekhyun ended up between his legs with his head resting on Kyungsoo’s knee. He chuckles when Chanyeol guffaws at the scene of Daniel Radcliffe jacking off, while the others follow.

“Pass me another.” he pats Baekhyun’s head, pointing at the bottles.

After Baekhyun obliges, he rubs his cheek on Kyungsoo’s knee before hugging his leg, it lasts for a few minutes before he lets go and tries to cuddle with Jongin who huffs because some of his juice spilled.

When the most critical scene happens, everyone gasps and hoots, Jongdae screams, “Finally, dude! It’s been years!”

They quieted down when it starts to become serious. Kyungsoo occupies his hand on Baekhyun’s hair because the latter was back and leaning on his knee, sipping the last few drops of his beer, blinking back the tiredness. He hears familiar puppy whines before Chanyeol pointed it out, “Baekhyun-ah’s doing that thing again.”

“Hyung’s drunk.” Jongin explains.

Kyungsoo plays with Baekhyun’s hair, pulling his ear when he gets too loud, and his roommate shuts up after a few minutes.

Everyone made disapproving sounds when the credits rolled, Jongdae bangs his head repeatedly on the coffee table, whining about how unfair that director is and he wants more. Sehun just cackles and hugs him from the back to keep him from harming his head.

“Oh, he’s asleep.” Chanyeol says after stretching and peeking on Baekhyun’s face. “I’ll drive you both back home or you can crash here for tonight?”

“I’ll take offer to ride us home. You guys can continue with the party.”

“I’m taking these two home, say bye kids!” Chanyeol announces, laughing in glee when they all chorused his last words.

They let a half asleep Baekhyun lie down on the backseat, Kyungsoo doesn’t hold back the yawns escaping his mouth on the way home. He makes a small talk with Chanyeol about the latter’s songwriting and he launches on an enthusiastic detail about his recent work.

Kyungsoo waves at Chanyeol as he drives away, supporting Baekhyun’s weight with an arm around his waist. It was hard to carry Baekhyun when he keeps on mumbling and rubbing his head on Kyungsoo’s cheek like an affectionate cat.

He wrestles Baekhyun’s arms away from his shoulders and pushes him down on the bed, patting his stomach, “Good night.”

“Stay here, Soo.” he makes grabby hands at him, pouting.

Kyungsoo contemplates for a moment before joining Baekhyun on the bed and lets himself be the little spoon, closing his eyes when Baekhyun hooks his arm and leg on his own, slowly falling asleep while listening to Baekhyun’s own even breathing.

 

Kyungsoo wakes up with a slight headache but Baekhyun’s mouth on his nape and morning wood poking on his ass makes up for it. They rut on each other’s thighs while in the process of fully waking up, Baekhyun’s soft breaths rewards him a few minutes of sleep after they came in their pants.

—

Baekhyun’s phone vibrates and rings every time a message from their group chat just as Kyungsoo sinks on his roommate’s dick, he groans, “What the fuck.”

It’s a peaceful Saturday night, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun are supposed to marathon High School Musical which Baekhyun insisted and pleaded for until Kyungsoo agreed. Before they can even start, Baekhyun pulls him on the bed and ran his hands up Kyungsoo’s shorts, “Your thighs look delectable,” he said. Now, Kyungsoo’s situated on top of his roommate and shivering at the cold sweat on his back.

“Focus on me.” Baekhyun’s already panting, gripping his thighs.

Kyungsoo only started grinding back and forth when the phone starts ringing, Sunmi’s Gashina blasting from the nightstand. He glares at Baekhyun who let out a sad whine, “Pick it up.”

“You’re willing to do something risque like that?”

“Just get it over with, Baekhyun.” he gives a particular hard grind and Baekhyun hisses.

Kyungsoo entertains himself by tickling Baekhyun’s neck, watching him squirm away from the touch as he answers the call, “Chanyeol? What is it?”

Based on the enthusiastic voice coming from the speaker, it seems like Chanyeol’s telling him something that caught his interest. Kyungsoo inwardly sighs, it might take a while and he’ll have to say goodbye to a good dick. He leans forward to suck on Baekhyun’s throat, gently nipping. After hearing the latter’s sharp inhale, he proceeds with the idea slowly forming in his head.

Kyungsoo sits back properly, mouth quirking in amusement when Baekhyun tensed and gave him a warning glare, he mouths “Don’t.”

“Keep on talking.” he mouths back, lifting himself up before dropping back on Baekhyun’s dick.

Baekhyun sucks in his lips and Kyungsoo takes that as a go sign. Just when Kyungsoo starts to get tired and Baekhyun dropped the phone next to his head to hold him, they hear an unmanly scream that came from the speaker.

“WHAT THE FUCK BYUN? ARE YOU ACTUALLY— OH GOD—” then the click confirms that Chanyeol ended the call.

“Good riddance.” Kyungsoo gasps, almost toppling over Baekhyun when he starts lifting his hips to properly fuck him. He hangs his head, already near his peak when Baekhyun starts hitting the right spot, biting his lip to keep his moans.

Baekhyun’s mouth is on his cheek, whispering, “Soo, fuck. So tight.”

His legs shake when Baekhyun reaches between them to wrap his hand around Kyungsoo’s cock and after a few more thrusts, Kyungsoo comes with a shaky, long, moan. Baekhyun follows soon after, shuddering under him and nosing his cheek, “You seem comfortable on top of me.”

“It’s not exactly comfortable when there’s drying come on my stomach.” Kyungsoo groans when Baekhyun keeps his arms around his middle to keep him from moving. “We need to clean up.”

“Not yet, I want to cuddle up to your little body more.” it earns him a light jab on his side but Baekhyun just laughs, trailing his fingers on his spine.

Kyungsoo unexpectedly falls asleep with Baekhyun humming lowly and comforting arms around him despite the stickiness all over.

 

Soft skin against his own, Kyungsoo wakes up slightly shivering and immediately huddles closer to the warm body next to him. He starts dozing off when the blanket covers up to his chin but fingers run through his hair.

“Good morning.”

Kyungsoo cracks his eyes open slightly, his roommate’s face blurry in his sight, “Sleep.” he croaks out, wincing.

“It’s almost afternoon.”

He shook his head slowly, closing his eyes and comes closer if it was even possible with their bodies already lined up. It didn’t register in Kyungsoo’s mind that his lips are lightly pressed with Baekhyun’s. And Baekhyun leans into the sleepy kiss, falling asleep with him.

—

Kyungsoo can feel that there was a slight twist in their relationship but he can’t exactly pinpoint it. It started when Baekhyun would shower him endless praises and Kyungsoo doesn’t have a clue on how to respond, his cheeks flaming.

“Shh, you’re ruining the moment.” he huffs when Baekhyun started murmuring behind his ear after they had sex.

“But it’s all true, Soo. You have these cute dimples above your ass and I want to drink beer from them, not to mention your ass is a plus because they’re so soft and bouncy I can just sleep while rubbing my cheek-” what he was saying was cut off as he howls when Kyungsoo punches his side. “Fuck, that hurts.”

“If you could just stop babbling about my body you’ll get less hit by me.”

“Why? Does it annoy you? I’m just stating facts here.” Baekhyun whines snuggling closer.

“Fine.” Kyungsoo purses his lips, “What does it take for you to shut the fuck up?”

He rolls his eyes when Baekhyun staged his gasp, “You think I want something? Can’t I just praise my favorite—” another punch, “Shit! Okay fine, I want a kiss.”

Kyungsoo looks over his shoulder to find Baekhyun peeking up at him with sparkling eyes, he turns in Baekhyun’s loose embrace, “That’s all?”

“Yes.” Baekhyun puckers his lips, “Please.”

He shook his head, feeling fond over his roommate before pinching his cheek to make Baekhyun relax his lips. Kyungsoo watches Baekhyun close his eyes and wait, he looks down to watch his lips part a little. It’s pinkish and turned downward, there’s a break of skin at the lower lip because of biting, he wonders what’s Baekhyun worried about. The latter whines lowly, “Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo wordlessly pushes his own lips on Baekhyun’s, waits, he almost smiled when Baekhyun kisses back and places a hand on the side of his face. They make out for a few minutes, small touches here and there but it’s not once teetering out of innocence. It felt comfortable and the sense of familiarity never left even as they both fell asleep after saying good night.

Some time that early morning and sun is yet to rise, Kyungsoo woke up to Baekhyun thrashing around the bed, seemingly tangled on the blankets even if they were both underneath it before they slept. He gently grabs each arm to pull them out of the confines, Baekhyun’s face is contorted to fear and his puppy noises came back. Kyungsoo pulls him under his chin, halfway on top of him, rubbing his left hand on his back while the other scratches Baekhyun’s scalp.

Kyungsoo hums and tucks them both in, he hums until Baekhyun stops and the sun rises. He wakes up again, shivering, brows furrowing at the light shining behind his eyelids. He cracks one eye open when the light dims, Baekhyun’s face is the first thing he sees. Smiling with light coming behind his head to form a sort of halo, Kyungsoo wants to speak but his throat feels dry so he just opens his other eye and squints.

His eyes flutter closed when Baekhyun gently ran his hand on the side of his head to his neck, a wave of sleepiness coming over him, he blinks sleepily at his roommate.

“I’m tired. Go make your own breakfast.” he whispers, pulling the blanket up to his chin and tighter around him.

Baekhyun continues to stare for awhile, thumb caressing his jawline before whispering back. “Okay.”

Kyungsoo falls asleep after hearing the door clicked. He went in and out of sleep, vaguely remembers Baekhyun saying goodbye to him and kissing his forehead, Kyungsoo's not sure.

 

The day was tiring for Kyungsoo. He exerted more by running errands for his teachers since it’s nearing clearance day but the repayment was extra credits and he’s a sucker for those. When he first entered the room, the first thing he notices is Baekhyun’s lack of appearance and the dim light. Kyungsoo’s heart sank a little because Baekhyun only disappears when he has a date or he’s out with someone.

He shook his head before heading towards the kitchen, grabbing the last of his iced coffee and messaging Baekhyun, where are you?

Kyungsoo connects his phone on the bluetooth speaker, playing Chanyeol’s playlist as he bobs his head to the beat. He thinks about the amount of times he’s fooled around with Baekhyun, it became a lot more obvious to their friends especially Jongin with his watchful gaze. He was confronted about it many times but he said it was nothing, Jongin gives him a 'really’ look before rolling his eyes.

Baekhyun never ceased to be affectionate even outside their apartment, he’s more enthusiastic now that Kyungsoo lets him do whatever he wants, many times they’ve almost been caught by their friends making out. It’s as if Baekhyun has some exhibitionist tendencies. Kyungsoo can’t help but chuckle, simultaneously waiting for his toast to finish as he looks through his phone full of Baekhyun’s selcas.

He leans back on the chair and closes his eyes, listening to Maroon 5 croon from the speakers. Kyungsoo thinks about Baekhyun only. For some unknown reason, he started to feel as if he became closer to Baekhyun after they decided to start kissing. Some nights, they can’t even kiss because of their heavy breathing but most of them are just simply kissing or a few playful pecks here and there. He thinks about how Baekhyun looks at him like there’s something—

“Kyungsoo.” He jumps at the chuckle from his ear, immediately relaxing afterwards. “I heard the music before I even saw your message. I was sleeping the whole time, sorry I couldn’t wait for you.” Baekhyun just hugs him from behind and sways them both, “Today was very tiring. My part-time job couldn’t suck more than today, some woman with long nails got mad because her chicken was 'half-cooked’ and she wanted a refund even if she finished eating it! Some bullshit.”

“What did you do after she said that?”

“I just smiled at her and let Taehyung handle her shit because his smiles are more effective than mine.” Baekhyun sighs, burying his cold nose on Kyungsoo’s nape. “More irritable customers came in but I calmed them all down before I can even burst into flames.”

“Look at you, all grown up and can hide all his anger.” Kyungsoo cooes, chuckling when he hears the other whine. “You did good today.”

“What about you?”

Baekhyun sits on top of the table as Kyungsoo goes on with his clearance day adventure, he belatedly notices his roommate’s lack of underwear because of his long sweater which probably once belonged to one of their tall friends. He ends his rambling with his face on Baekhyun’s knee and the latter’s fingers running through his hair. It felt really nice that he almost fell asleep if it wasn’t for the toast snapping him out of his daze.

“I’ll go get it.” Kyungsoo just watches as he reaches to take the toast without leaving his place, he laughs when Baekhyun curses at his burnt fingers. “Go grab the peanut butter, you ungrateful human being.”

Kyungsoo lets Baekhyun do the rest of spreading peanut butter on toast and sputters when Baekhyun offers him using his fingers, “Come on, at least do this for the chef.”

“You can’t really make anything edible without me.” he shook his head, smiling before letting Baekhyun feed him.

While they eat their toast, they talk about the future. Will Chanyeol be successful after someone hears his demo? Will Jongin finally confess his undying love for Minseok? When will Yixing finally come out and say he’s having a baby? And more ridiculous questions to match ridiculous responses. 

Kyungsoo just stares up at Baekhyun whose face is all scrunched up because he’s trying to not laugh out loud, he smiles when Baekhyun pokes his forehead, “Stop staring at me.”

“'Am not.” his breath hitches when Baekhyun leans down to kiss him, just a shy of lips against his. “Kiss me properly.”

Baekhyun nuzzles their noses together before kissing him with more force than he expected, they kiss slowly for a while until Kyungsoo sees that it’s uncomfortable for Baekhyun to be in this position. He stands up without breaking their kiss, swiping his tongue on Baekhyun’s lower lip to join their tongues together. Kyungsoo shivers when Baekhyun starts to whine in need, he presses one last kiss on his lips before letting his own travel down until he’s lifting the hem of the cream sweater to expose his half hard cock.

“It’s cold.” Baekhyun hisses, knees hitting Kyungsoo’s hips. “Let’s take this to the bed.”

“Okay.”

Kyungsoo grunts as he lifts Baekhyun, the latter shouts before scrambling to wrap his arms and legs around Kyungsoo. He almost laughs at the thought of Baekhyun not kissing him because he doesn’t want for them to fall. They reach Kyungsoo’s room without breaking anything, he gingerly places Baekhyun on the bed, who smashes their lips together again.

“I never thought you’ll be able to carry me.” Baekhyun almost growls, affecting Kyungsoo just a bit. “So perfect.”

Kyungsoo shakes his head, only nipping at Baekhyun’s throat as his hand knead on the latter’s his thigh. He listens to the irregular breaths trying to hold back when Baekhyun can freely shove him down and make him do it already. He moves his hands up until one is on Baekhyun’s hip and the other to tease the bulge prominent and half sticking out of the sweater. Kyungsoo languidly strokes the length, loose yet he sees Baekhyun bite his lip.

“Y-You’re quite fond of handjobs.”

“And you like them.” Kyungsoo hums.

“Kyungsoo, please.” Baekhyun exhales heavily through his mouth, “Do something. Take your clothes off, anything.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t take off his clothes but lifts the sweater up to Baekhyun’s stomach, blowing cool air on his crotch that earns him a whole body shiver. He simply leans in and nuzzles his cheek on Baekhyun’s cock, feeling his thighs tense up underneath his other hand. Baekhyun endures the teasing for a few minutes, his lower body being held down by Kyungsoo while the latter mouths on his hip bones, “Kyungsoo. Come on.” he whines impatiently.

Kyungsoo groans when Baekhyun pushes him on the bed to switch their position, “Easy, Baekhyun.”

“I can’t.” he sucks hickeys on Kyungsoo’s neck after taking off his shirt, fingers now fumbling with Kyungsoo’s jeans. “Why do you have to wear tight pants? It makes your thighs look good but it takes too long to take it off.”

He chuckles and keeps Baekhyun’s mouth occupied instead, licking into his mouth and tugging on Baekhyun’s hair, they both sigh in relief when the pants come off. Baekhyun makes a quick work of fingering him but also continues on whispering compliments about Kyungsoo’s butt and his moans, Kyungsoo is too lost in the fingers twisting inside him while keeping a hand on Baekhyun’s nape.

On his hands and knees, Kyungsoo remembers the first time they fucked and how he had already forgotten why they started fucking in regular- Baekhyun kisses his shoulder, hand stroking Kyungsoo’s dick lightly, “You okay?”

“Yeah. And if you keep jerking me off…” Kyungsoo weakly slaps his hand away and Baekhyun laughs, a sound that he started to like.

“That’s so sweet, Soo.” a shiver runs through his body at the teasing yet dark tone of Baekhyun’s voice, “You want to come at the same time?”

Before Kyungsoo can protest, Baekhyun starts moving his hips sharply and Kyungsoo gets knocked down on his forearms as he pants, pushing his face down on the pillow when Baekhyun found his spot. He closes his eyes and let himself feel, Baekhyun’s hands gripping his waist and hitting him just right, but most especially the words spilling from his lips about how Kyungsoo feels so good around him and Kyungsoo clenches at that which made Baekhyun whine lowly. Kyungsoo feels his face burn when Baekhyun leans down to kiss his cheek, “You- fuck, Kyungsoo- I can’t believe you let me fuck you like this and you still look so cute.”

Kyungsoo wants to pinch Baekhyun for that but he can only gasp and moan, his thighs opening more until his leaking cock dragging on the sheets, “Please, Baekhyun.”

“Shit.” Baekhyun grits through his teeth, his thrusts doesn’t cease. “Are you gonna come? So soon?”

Kyungsoo’s hands scramble to find something to hold on to when Baekhyun pulls him up to his knees and his chest flushed on Kyungsoo’s back, he grabs the hand on his chest as he throws his head back, biting down his lip when Baekhyun places his mouth on his ear to shower him with more blush worthy teasing. He tries to kiss Baekhyun at an awkward angle to shut him up but it ends up as teeth clacking and panting at each other’s mouths, Kyungsoo arches when Baekhyun jerks him off, “Soo, come. So so so pretty and _mine._ ”

He comes with a high pitched moan, other hand digging on Baekhyun’s wrist. Kyungsoo sucks on Baekhyun’s lower lip as the other comes after him, both shaking slightly, Baekhyun pulls out and gently lies both of them down on the untouched part of the bed. Kyungsoo props up his elbow to lean over and caress Baekhyun’s cheek before kissing him, Baekhyun sighs and places his hand on Kyungsoo’s waist to pull him closer. They stay like that until Kyungsoo grows tired, lying down while burying his face on Baekhyun’s neck that are filled with purpling marks. He didn’t have the time to think about what Baekhyun said as he falls asleep, not at the sound of Baekhyun’s whines or sex but the warm body wrapped around him.

-

It’s been four days since Kyungsoo last saw Baekhyun but it feels like a month even if Baekhyun still replies to the group chat and blames it on his final, he sends selfies of him on a coffee shop or at some amusement park by _himself._ Chanyeol makes fun of him for not having a boyfriend to go with but Baekhyun only sends picture of his small table filled with snacks and plushies he won, Chanyeol gets easily mad and demands for two plushies but Baekhyun only sends :P and that’s it. He doesn’t even send Kyungsoo a simple message on why it takes him past midnight to come home and leave the apartment at five in the morning, Kyungsoo pretends to not know.

This is happening because one day, Baekhyun casually said, “Go out with me.” and Kyungsoo’s whole body froze and he remembers dismissing him. Also saying a lot of words that Kyungsoo regrets saying like ‘it’s not like you really like me, it’s just my body isn’t it’ and ‘you know I don’t do relationships’ without anything resembling an apology. Baekhyun tried to grab his hand but he curls in on himself, “No. I don’t even like you more than a friend.”

Kyungsoo pretends to not feel a small piece of him was taken away, an odd shaped hole in his chest, leaving him hollow. He tries to keep his mind occupied with the books in the library, arranging them and sometimes trying to read if he’s done putting the books back in the shelves. The library nor the books help him, neither do his friends who keep asking him where Baekhyun is and he ended up snapping at Sehun- something that he’s never done before. He leaves with a shaky sorry, leaving his own apartment with only his wallet and phone.

 **Kyungsoo:** I’m sorry, Sehun. I didn’t mean what I said earlier. 

**Sehun:** it’s ok hyung

 **Sehun:** it’s kinda my fault too for asking too much

 **Sehun:** i hope you’ll be ok

 

Kyungsoo’s mom is surprised but not unwelcoming when she sees Kyungsoo on her front porch, they talk while Kyungsoo smothers his dogs with kisses and cuddles. If she suspects something is going on, she doesn’t prod further and just hugs him close when Kyungsoo joins her watching a cheesy drama and leans his head on her shoulder. The nights are colder and Kyungsoo shivers to the core even with the thick blankets over him, he can’t sleep so he opens up his notes app, his breath hitched when he sees a preview of a recent note.

**dear soo-yah, cute…**

He takes a few deep breaths before opening the note.

_dear soo-yah, cutest of them all- all of my friends, and probably the whole world. if you see this, that means you’re now an intellectual, good for you ^^_

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

_i left this note so you would know how i really feel because you just… you left me like that without completely hearing me out. and idk, i feel like you’re scared. are you scared, soo? or is it me, do you think i’m actually a horrible person? i feel really shit right now. ah, feelings. at first, i really tried to ignore them but chanyeol kept pushing me to you so uhhh dhkhfhsa i’ve been crushing on you since… forever???? i left chanyeol’s apartment not just because of his ugly sleeping habits but also because i want to know you better even if you hate me lmao thank you tho for tolerating someone like me!!_

_so yea, i was so happy when you started being soft to me :3 and it was really fine like that until you… did that and i thought that you liked me back! i am so chicken bc i don’t wanna ask you in case you didn't want to put labels… and you really didn’t so i am so sorry soo. i promise to not take advantage of you again, can we stop fucking now though or else my feelings will go overdrive >< aaaaa okay so talk to me soon? or not. i’ll live back with chanyeol if you want, i just want to be friends again :) _

_love, byunbaek ♡_

-

Kyungsoo finally sucks it up, lowering his pride after some deep thinking, and goes back to their apartment. It’s two in the morning and Baekhyun’s probably sleeping but when he stops in front of the latter’s room, he hears sniffles and whimpers- so different from the ones Kyungsoo are familiar with and it’s like his heart is being wrenched out of his chest. He opens the door quietly, peeking in to see a lump on the bed that’s shakes each soft sob that he lets out. Kyungsoo contemplates for a few moments before finally walking inside, heart on his throat as he sits at the edge of the bed and Baekhyun sucks in a breath as he tries to stop his sobs.

He listens to Baekhyun hiccup before speaking softly, “I’m sorry, Baekhyun.” And Baekhyun sobs, Kyungsoo just wants to hug him but he continues on.

“I’m sorry for being selfish and my pride just couldn’t take it. You know how much I hate being cornered and I just… I was really terrified of nothing. Or maybe it’s because I don’t want anything to change between us and I don’t know, I don’t feel anything for you right now but I also feel sad because I did this to you.” Kyungsoo runs a hand through his hair, sighing. “I hate seeing you sad but I still hurt you and when I read that note you left me… you’re always just thinking about me and it’s too much-”

“Kyungsoo, stop.” Baekhyun croaks out, sniffling. “Can we talk about this in the morning?”

“No.”

“No?” his voice sounded so small that Kyungsoo almost breaks.

“I won’t be able to tell you more if I sleep it off, Baekhyun. Please. I just want to see you too.” he knows he’s pushing it but it’s worth the risk, “I want to see your face.”

“No!” Baekhyun cries out when Kyungsoo tugs on the blanket over him. “M-My face isn’t as pretty as usual.”

“Do you think I care about that?”

“I care about what I look! Stop or I-I might c-cry again…” and he does start crying, whimpering and clutching the blanket.

Kyungsoo lies down beside him, his own eyes glazing over as he puts a hand on what he assumes to be Baekhyun’s hip, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I won’t force you again.” He whispers.

“I hate you so much.” Baekhyun whispers harshly through his teeth, “But I also like you. Ugh, fuck!”

Kyungsoo spends the next hours talking while Baekhyun quietly sniffles, sometimes hyperventilating while he cries and Kyungsoo would rub his side in attempt to calm him down a little and it wasn’t pushed away by Baekhyun. He talks until his throat feels raw and Baekhyun quiets down, the skies turning a little bluer as the sun rises, then he wakes up later feeling like he’s swallowed blades and with no one next to him, he panics a little before he hears the microwave beep. Kyungsoo slowly makes his way to the kitchen and immediately feel embarrassment seeping in when Baekhyun looks up at him with puffy eyes but Baekhyun hides his face behind the pizza he’s eating.

“Don’t look at me!” Baekhyun says with a mouthful of pizza.

He can’t though, he flushes when their eyes meet again.

“Did you sleep well?” he asks instead just to feel the awkward silence.

“Fuck. I hate you.”

Kyungsoo looks up from his gaze on Baekhyun’s plate, surprised at Baekhyun’s crumpling face as he cries again, “My eyes hurt so much from crying over you, you asshole! I can’t believe I still offered to be friends with you.”

Baekhyun puts down his pizza to clutch his face and Kyungsoo’s already out of his seat to hug Baekhyun, he threads his fingers at his roommate’s hair and admits that he misses it even if it’s greasy, tears made his shirt soaked as Baekhyun clings onto him. Kyungsoo bends down a little to murmur apologies and hushes for him to stop crying but Baekhyun just cries harder, spouting incoherent sentences so he brushes Baekhyun’s bangs away from his forehead and kisses there. He pulls away a little bit to kiss on another spot and another until Baekhyun’s quiet and sniffling, Kyungsoo pushes his head away gently to look at Baekhyun. Red and puffy eyes, eyebrows furrowed, his nose also red, and his lower lip bleeding because of his dry lips. Yet he still looks good to Kyungsoo, softer and vulnerable.

They spent the day on Baekhyun’s bed, re-watching some of their favorite movies that doesn’t involve depressing scenes since Baekhyun’s still sensitive which also results to Kyungsoo keeping a space between them. No talking was involved except when they notice something they haven’t seen before and it’s somehow comfortable, with Baekhyun hugging his large bunny plush that makes him a lot smaller than he seems to be. A large contrast when Baekhyun would laugh until his jaw hurt or when he whispers something suggestive.

Kyungsoo knows it will take a while to build back what they had before, but hopefully with something more.

-

Two weeks later, Baekhyun invited him to watch the new superhero movie and Kyungsoo couldn’t say no, he can’t seem to say no nowadays. He never really fusses when it comes to his clothing but right now he’s pacing in his room only in his blue jeans and Baekhyun will be calling for him in less than ten minutes. Kyungsoo gets help from Jongin through texts and settles for his (probably Baekhyun’s) green bomber jacket over a black shirt, letting his bangs flop on his forehead and doesn’t bother looking at the mirror because he might just back out on the movie. Baekhyun’s wearing a simple pastel blue sweater and a grey muffler around his neck, he grins when Kyungsoo finishes tying his shoes and Kyungsoo asks why but Baekhyun only shakes his head.

The movie wasn’t the best but Kyungsoo’s just glad that Baekhyun seemed to be happy after watching and talks about his favorite parts, Kyungsoo can only stare at Baekhyun’s eyelids that shines with silver and a blush-like red every time he blinks. He asks about it before he can stop himself, interrupting Baekhyun’s speech about the main character’s well-built body.

“What?” Baekhyun consciously brushes his bangs away from his eyes, “Oh, Sehun’s friend did this for me when I went to their dorm this morning. He’s really into make-up and asked me if he could put some on me, here we are.”

“It looks nice.” Kyungsoo leans in to look closer, flushing when Baekhyun looks away- he’s also embarrassed. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright… do I look nice today?”

Baekhyun’s clearly fishing for compliments, looking up from his eyelashes shyly, and Kyungsoo smiles fondly. “Of course. You always look nice.”

They can’t stop kissing each other as soon as their backs landed on the bed, Baekhyun doesn’t move his hands any lower and settles for Kyungsoo’s waist, laughing breathlessly when Kyungsoo accidentally tickled him. Kyungsoo tugs on Baekhyun’s belt, sucking the latter’s lower lip on his mouth, “Can I?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Kyungsoo ends up being under Baekhyun while he jerks him off and Baekhyun does the same to him, they muffle their moans on each other’s mouths. It feels more intimate this way, Kyungsoo getting drunk on the kiss and Baekhyun’s mewling are heaven in his ears- he’s now the one mumbling the words that Baekhyun used to say to him. Baekhyun bites down on Kyungsoo’s lip too hard when he comes on his hand but Kyungsoo just continues talking, “So pretty, always, even like this. I’m glad I have you.”

“Soo,” Baekhyun drawls sleepily, tangling their legs under the covers. “I think I’m falling in love with you.”

“Isn’t it too late for you to say that?” Kyungsoo leans in to give him an eskimo kiss, “I thought you already fell for me.”

“That’s true.” Baekhyun chuckles, “I think I’m falling harder for someone who doesn’t like me back but still sleeps with me.”

The thought did come across Kyungsoo’s mind when he was out and eating brunch with Baekhyun, when Baekhyun was wearing an ugly violet-yellow sweater and sweatpants. He does like Baekhyun and he doesn’t want to put a label but he does like the thought of them officially dating, it’s confusing but Kyungsoo is willing to understand and try for him.

Kyungsoo pulls away to look at Baekhyun’s tired eyes, “You know, I’ve been thinking about that.” Baekhyun hums, “Date me.”

“Fuck.” Baekhyun hisses.

“Why? Didn’t you want to do it in the first place?”

“Well… I kind of made a bet with Chanyeol when I was being dramatic with you.”

“Baekhyun!”

“It was just about how long it would take you to actually consider me and I said it would take you a month so I lost…”

Kyungsoo pinches Baekhyun’s thigh until he’s tearing up and rubbing his palms together, pleading for Kyungsoo to forgive him. It takes a while before Kyungsoo calms down, sighing when he hears Baekhyun’s whimpers, he’s gotten too soft. He kisses the corner of Baekhyun’s mouth and apologizes, his hand rubbing the skin of the other’s thigh gently until Baekhyun cuddles closer to him, Kyungsoo’s slowly falling asleep when he hears the puppy whimpers- he hums a song and lightly scratches Baekhyun’s nape until they both fall asleep in pure silence and in each other’s presence.

 

(“I forgot to tell you something.”

“What is it that I don’t know already?”

Kyungsoo pulls on Baekhyun’s ear gently.

“I used to listen to the sounds you make when you sleep.”

“O-kay? That’s not weird at all… Is it a kink of yours?”

He sighs, “Sadly, no. But it did help me sleep at night.”

“I knew you were freaky.” Baekhyun leans forward, smiling. “But that doesn’t make me love you less.”

Kyungsoo only blushes but he does admit that he’s already close to that point, loving Baekhyun.)

**Author's Note:**

> *pulled out bc of personal reasons*  
> twitter: [fan acc](http://twitter.com/chansoothighs) | [writing acc](http://twitter.com/paltnsepper)


End file.
